“Multi-processor computer system” herein shall refer to a computer system having a plurality of processors (e.g., hardware processors or virtual processors). One design aspect in a multi-processor computer system is routing and processing of interrupts. “Interrupt” herein shall refer to an event that requires a processor to execute event-specific instructions, which might involve the processor's holding the current thread of execution and/or switching contexts.